


The Lunar diviner

by Salty_Nyxie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Hurt, Pain, mentions of manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Nyxie/pseuds/Salty_Nyxie
Summary: He was never in control.Xemnas made sure he knew that.- A drabble of Saix falling under Xemnas
Kudos: 8





	The Lunar diviner

**_“Good job my pet…”_ **

Just watching the amber liquid swirling around the glass was something almost...mindless to be honest, watching as the liquid went from one side of the glass to the other. Nothing but the sound of water dripping nearby, the burning aftertaste of bourbon down his throat, and the stench of bleach that seemed to plague everywhere…

**_“Just a little more...there you go, take me all in.”_ **

The shattering from that glass against the wall overpowered any sound, leaving the white wall stained with bourbon and glass all over the ground. His knuckles grew whiter by the moment as they remained clenched on the bar, golden eyes burning as he couldn’t make it all stop.

**_“Careful now, I wouldn’t want to accidentally blind you in your pretty eye…”_ **

“Shut up…”

Mumbling out those words out, his arm that wasn’t against the bar was reaching for the bottle of bourbon instead. Yet, no matter how much he drank nothing ever seemed to change did it? Nothing but glaring numbness was all that ever welcomed him at the edge. It was just a dark pit that was a constant dull buzz, yet, he should be feeling pain, anger, hatred. The worst part was he knew that. He knew exactly what he should be feeling.

**_“You look so perfect in the moonlight, bloody and free.”_ **

He couldn’t take it, he didn’t want to take it anymore, how much more would he allow? Why was he even allowing it?! He was never free, he always thought that the upper hand was with him, he was pushing all the pieces into place...but he never was, was he? 

**_“You can lie to yourself all you want, but you belong to me. You were never in control pup.”_ **

“Isa?”

Lifting his head up hearing that voice, there was nothing in his eyes. It was like the gold was cold, empty, and lifeless as he stared at the fri-person that followed him into hell. Who looked at him with a frown that borderline concern despite the fact neither was even capable of such feelings. Even the name should have invoked something but it didn’t.

“Holy shit- what happened to your face?!”

More false emotion, surprise. There was surprise in the other’s tone, but it was just another lie, right? Something they told themselves to make things better. Nothing was real- well that was another lie. The wounds on his face...those were real.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing Isa, you’re injured! Who did this?”

He couldn’t even get peace to deal with this, could he? No, of course, he wouldn’t be allowed the simple reprieve. It wasn’t like it mattered.

**_“Run along Saix, remember to come when I call next time.”_ **

“If I said it’s nothing...it’s nothing Axel.”

There was nothing for him here, not at the bar not in anything, he was a marionette with his strings being played with nothing more. He was nothing.

“Bullshit-”

A deep sigh was heard and he actually glanced to catch the other man running fingers frustratingly through red spikes before those frowning green eyes looked back at him.

“At least… at least let me patch you up, minimize scarring.”

**_“You deserve every moment of this pain, let it merge with your mind. Never forget.”_ **

He looked something akin to a horror movie sure, face covered in blood that hadn’t completely dried and two long slices making an X was still open and nasty looking. It was physical so it was something his brain responded, telling his nerves this he was in incredible amounts of pain. 

Yet he ignored the other. Ignored the other and walked towards the door with nothing in his eyes, no longer even looking at the red-haired man.

“No, I deserve it.”

Those words were cold, that was at least pretty accurate to what he was feeling-or not feeling, like whatever lies he convinced himself of were washing away in the wake of a disturbing reality.

“Do you really believe that? C’mon! What did that perverted creep do to-”

Though their sentence was never finished, stopped by the tip of a claymore uncomfortably pressing against their throat in very clear warning.

“You will address your superiors with respect and nothing less VIII, remember that.”

Whoever was looking at them was not the man they once knew, this man was deadly, he was cold...he was owned.

He was VII, the Lunar Diviner.


End file.
